Uljimayo Omma
by Moetia TataYoshi
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary cuz langsung baca aja


Sorry for typo

Happy reading

Hidup terlalu pendek untuk dihabiskan dengan kesedihan berkepanjangan. Aku belajar menerima diri,suatu hari nanti aku juga harus belajar menyadari bahwa kau tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Disetiap langkah pergimu kukirimkan doa agar kau bahagia disana,Kim Junmyeon suamiku...

Kim Kyungsoo

10 tahun kemudian

"Jongin,Sehun turunlah omma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian." seru sang omma dengan sesekali menatap ke lantai dua dimana kamar kedua putranya berada namun tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

Kim Kyungsoo sang omma berdecak sebal dengan tingkah kedua putranya yang susah untuk bangun. Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar pertama dengan gambar daun maple yang menempel pada pintu. Tangannya berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng pelan. Dihampiri putra pertamanya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"Jongin~na bangun sayang". Satu lenguhan membuat sang omma tersenyum. Diusap pipinya lembut kemudian tangannya terulur merapikan anak rambut Jongin yang mampu membuat mata Jongin terbuka. Inilah yang selalu Jongin suka,melihat senyum manis ommanya. Pemandangan awal yang mampu membuat harinya semangat.

"Saranghae omma". Diusapnya jemari lembut ommanya. Dan dibalas dengan kecupan lembut dikeningnya. Jongin anak yang bertanggung jawab. Sejak kematian appanya ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mandiri. Walaupun seorang anak yatim namun Jongin bisa menjadi pengganti appanya. Menjaga omma dan juga adiknya. Bahkan ommanya selalu mengajarkan hidup sederhana diatas kelimpahan harta yang ditinggalkan oleh appanya.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar tepat didepan kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sang putra kedua sedang berkutat didepan cermin. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan ommanya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat merapikan seragam Sehun membuat Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Apakah noona mau mencoba merayuku hm?"guraunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Terdengar tawa renyah Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kim Sehun bukankah omma sudah terlalu tua untuk kau panggil noona?". Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah baby face putranya. Melihat wajah ommanya dari dekat membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Tatapan lembut ommanya mampu menenangkan Sehun.

"Lihatlah wajah omma yang polos nan imut ini bahkan tubuh omma yang begitu sexy. Bukankah omma lebih pantas menjadi noonaku." Sehun membawa Kyungsoo dihadapan cermin. Meletakkan dagunya dibahu sempit ommanya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aah jadi begitu menurutmu... Pantas saja omma selalu digoda murid-murid namja. Bahkan omma selalu mendapat banyak bingkisan dimeja omma."Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mengingat betapa populernya Kim songsaenim diantara murid-murid namja yang akan menimbulkan tatapan iri dari murid yeoja. Bersyukur sejauh ini tidak ada yang berani berbuat jahat pada ommanya. Walaupun Sehun ataupun Jongin selalu kesal dengan teman-teman mereka yang menjadi fanboy Kim Kyungsoo garis keras. Menurutnya mereka terlalu berlebihan sampai harus membuat fansite segala. Ada rasa risih saat mereka mengagumi fisik sang omma. Mata bulat yang indah,hidung mancung,bibir berbentuk hati,kulit mulus seputih susu bahkan tubuh sintalnya tak elak membuat para namja meneteskan air liur. Meskipun demikian teman-temannya tak pernah ada yang melecehkan sang omma. Karena wibawa dan kelembutannya membuat Kyungsoo disayangi murid-muridnya baik namja ataupun yeoja.

Setiap pagi Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua putranya walaupun ada beberapa maid namun Sekai hanya akan makan masakan ommanya.

"Sehun,Jongin hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan kepala sekolah baru. Mungkin omma akan pulang terlambat". Jelasnya membuat acara makan terhenti seketika. Nampak Sekai saling pandang.

"Nuguya omma?"Tanya Jongin yang kembali menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia baru pindah dari Jepang." Kyungsoo menarik kursi utama diantara kedua putranya bergabung menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Omma dengar dia masih single". Lanjutnya membuat kedua putranya tersedak. Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ia suka menggoda putra-putranya.

Uhuk uhuk

"Ya apa maksud omma?". Kini Sehun yang berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Jongin hanya memasang tatapan tajam pada ommanya.

"Hey ada apa dengan wajah kalian?". Kyungsoo membersihkan mulutnya kemudian berdiri menghampiri Jongin yang masih memasang wajah cengo.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin membuat lelaki itu berdecak.

"Akan ku buat perhitungan jika si Park itu merayu omma". Jongin meremas kepalan tangannya yang dihadiahi kekehan sang omma.

"Hahaha sayang,kalian tak perlu khawatir mana mungkin tuan Park berani merayu omma jika disamping omma terdapat duo algojo hm?? Asal kalian tahu selera tuan Park terlalu tinggi,ngomong-ngomong". Nadanya setengah berbisik diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja,omma harus waspada. Kami tidak berbagi omma pada namja manapun". Seru Sehun memberengut kesal. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Sehun. Diusap lengannya pelan.

"Aniya sayang. Omma milik kalian". Setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun,Kyungsoo berpamitan.

Berjalan cepat menyembunyikan air mukanya yang berubah sendu. Membuka pintu mobil dan tersedu didalam.

"Junmyeon-na tetaplah disisiku hiks...". Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"hiks... Demi mereka aku harus berjuang sendirian". Lanjutnya masih dengan isakan.

Xoxo high school

Kyungsoo berdiri dalam ruangannya. Menerawang jauh ketika tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana suaminya meregang nyawa pada kecelakaan tunggal 10 tahun silam. Terpukul setiap kali kenangan menyakitkan itu muncul kembali. Namun Kyungsoo tahu meski pedih ia harus belajar merelakan. Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini bayangan suaminya sering melintas dibenaknya. Sekuat hati Kyungsoo mencoba meredakan namun semakin nyata kehadirannya. Kim Junmyeon menjadi seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ingin ia temui. Tak terasa air mata mengalir semakin deras. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan berdiri membeku menyaksikan tubuh mungil itu bergetar.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan pikiran sedihnya. Diusap air matanya dan meneliti penampilannya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pintu nampaklah seorang namja tinggi dengan kemeja putih yang dilipat sampai siku. Terlihat namja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan duduk setelah membalas salamnya.

"Nyonya Kim perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol". Tangan besarnya terulur menjabat tangan namun Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dengan siapa yang sedang berada disebrang tempat ia duduk. Sangat terlihat jelas ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Park Chanyeol yang dalam ekspetasinya itu seorang pria tambun dengan perut buncit kepala botak. Tapi

Yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri padanya seorang namja tinggi,muda dan tampan. Park Chanyeol... katanya???

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu membuat satu alis Chanyeol naik. Kyungsoo tak kunjung membalas jabatan tanganya membuat Chanyeol berdehem.

Ekhem

Kyungsoo tersadar dan terlihat begitu gugup. Matanya memandang ke segala arah dengan senyuman kikuk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan Park". Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menjabat tangan kekar itu. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu gugup melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Panggil Chanyeol saja nyonya"

"Kyungsoo,panggil saya Kyungsoo saja Chanyeol-ssi". Merekapun tersenyum walau masih terselip rasa canggung.

"Anda bisa mulai bekerja hari ini Chanyeol-ssi". Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Matanya masih menatap sekitar ruangan Kyungsoo. Pandangannya terhenti pada foto berbingkai besar di tengah ruangan. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum pahit.

"Itu foto suami dan anak-anak saya. Diambil seminggu sebelum suami saya meninggal". Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam manik Kyungsoo,ada aura kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang menahan agar butiran bening tak jatuh. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk tetap tegar namun ia mengetahui sedikit cerita jika Kyungsoo sangat terpukul atas kematian sang suami yang merupakan pemilik sekolah terbesar di Seoul. Chanyeol ingat betapa gemparnya berita kematian Kim Junmyeon 10 tahun silam. Banyak media menayangkan kabar duka tersebut. Waktu itu Chanyeol masih menyimak berita tersebut di televisi hingga obsidiannya menangkap sosok gadis memakai pakaian serba hitam berjalan lemah dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya membawa sebuah bingkai foto besar Kim Junmyeon. Gadis itu berdiri diantara dua anak laki-laki yang juga memakai serba hitam.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya ketika pembawa berita itu mengatakan jika gadis pembawa bingkai foto itu istri dari tuan Kim. Chanyeol pikir gadis itu anak sulung tuan Kim. Chanyeol pun segera mengambil ponselnya mencari tahu biografi seorang Kim Junmyeon.

"Waahh... yeppo". Jarinya terulur mengusap lembut layar ponsel ketika gambar Kim Kyungsoo terpampang jelas dan berhenti di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Chanyeol sungguh ingin menyentuh bibir itu menimbulkan darahnya seketika berdesir.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol memantau semua akun media sosial Kyungsoo. Menstalker Kyungsoo menjadi kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap pulang kuliah. Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol berambisi agar bisa masuk menjadi bagian dari Xoxo high school. Dan perjuangannya 10 tahun terbayar sudah. Ambisinya untuk memiliki Kim Kyungsoo sudah didepan mata. Gadis bibir hati impiannya nyata di hadapannya.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengulas senyum ketika memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup. Dimata Chanyeol,tidak ada yang berubah dari Kyungsoo. Masih terlihat muda seperti pertama kali ia lihat di televisi 10 tahun yang lalu. Tatapannya berhenti pada bibir hati Kyungsoo. Degup jantung Chanyeol seketika tak beraturan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berlari dan mengecup bibir yang selama 10 tahun ini membayanginya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh dengan adanya guratan sedih yang tersembunyi diwajah cantik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mungkin berpikir ia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya namun tidak di depan Chanyeol.

10 tahun waktu yang cukup lama mengenal gadis bermata bulat itu dalam diam. Bahkan baru saat inilah Tuhan mempertemukan keduanya. Namun dengan seiringnya waktu perasaan dihati Chanyeol berubah menjadi cinta sendiri. Chanyeol ingin melindungi dan menjaga perasaan wanita didepannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Kyungsoo menyerah. Chanyeol hanya ingin menua dan menemukan akhir usia bersama Kyungsoo.

Itulah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol datang pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi will you marry me..."

Tbc

Vote dan commentnya readers biar tambah semangat nulisnya

Gomawo


End file.
